The Demon Hunter
by Devghart Ezeckiel
Summary: Di cerita ini akan menceritakan dua sahabat yang akan berburu Hantu dan Iblis.Bila anda mau menyimak ceritanya terima kasih.Not Yaoi.M for Bloody and Language.


"**The Demon Hunter"**

**By : Devghart Ezeckiel**

**.**

**.**

**I Hope You Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

** Genre : Horror & Supernatural**

**.**

** Main Chara : Grimmjow & Ulquiorra**

**.**

** Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**.**

** Rate : M (For language & Bloody)**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog:**

Di suatu daerah di Negara Britania Inggris terdapat kota tertua dan memiliki sejarah kota paling memiliki nuansa mistic di Inggris yaitu kota kota itu memilki sejarah tentang '**The Demon Hunter'** yaitu adalh orang yang membunuh Iblis atau hantu yang membuat keresahan di seluruh kota di Inggris ataupun di dunia.

Di suatu rumah kuno yang sudah bias dibilang untuk tidak layak ditinggali tapi memiliki sejarah yang luas dan memiliki suatu tempat rahasia yaitu markas '**The Demon Hunter'**.

Di masa kejayaan kota Inggris atau disebut merdeka '**The Demon Hunter' **seperti tidak dibutuhkan lagi seperti jaman dahulu/karena masyarakat Inggris yang sekarang sudah tidak waspada akan masa dahulu para Iblis dan Hantu sangat meresahkan mereka Karena banyak kasus pembunuhan yang disebabkan oleh Iblis dan Hantu dugaan mereka itu salah,mereka kira semua tentang hantu dan Iblis hanya mitos belaka,tetapi setelah kebangkitan '**Father Of Demon'** atau ayah dari semua Iblis dan Hantu yang sudah disegel beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu telah bangkit akibat para manusia sudah tidak percaya akan Hantu dan Iblis,dank arena sudah mulai sedikitnya anggota '**The Demon Hunter'**.Dan sekarang anggota **'The Demon Hunter'** hanya tersisa belasan orang yang tidak diketahui mereka masih hidup atau masih ada 4 orang anggota '**The Demon Hunter'** yg masih sangat aktif mereka adalah Howard Jager Jaquez,Dave Schiffer,Grimmjow Jager Jaquez,Ulquiorra berempat adalah anggota yang masih sangat aktif di **'The Demon Hunter'**.Howard J.J. adalh ayah dari Grimmjow,sedangkan Dave Schiffer adalah ayah dari Ulquiorra dan Howard adalah sahabat sejak sudah menjadi anggota **'The Demon Hunter'** pada umur 7 tahun padahal anggota yang lainya bias masuk di organisasi **'The Demon Hunter'** pada umur belasan mereka bisa masuk dalam umur mereka yang masih dibilang anak-anak itu karena mereka mempunyai kemampuan supernatural yang hanya dimiliki oleh **'The Demon Hunter'** alami yaitu lahir dari garis keturunan **'The Demon Hunter'** cenayang mereka adalah sebagai memiliki kekuatan cenayang yang tubuhnya itu bisa kuat sedikit menahan benda lancip seperti pisau akan sulit untuk mili Dave kekuatan cenayangnya adalah Dia memiliki ketenangan dalam menghadapi situasi apapun dan IQ nya di atas mereka itu juga menurun kepada anaknya Grimmjow dan bisa dibilang sahabat sejak kecil tetapi ada satu hal yang sulit di hindarkan dari mereka berdua yaitu selalu bertengkar walau masalah mereka berdua hanya gelen-geleng kepala saja melihat mereka berdua,padahal Dave dan Howard tidak pernah bertengkar dan mereka selalu akrab dan membagi suka dan duka tidak untuk Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra mereka selalu bertengkar dalam masalah sepele tetapi pada saat berburu mereka adalah pasangat yang hebat seperti ayah saat berburu Grimmjowlah yang di anggap otonya dan Ulquiorra lah yang dianggap otaknya.

Pada Suatu hari ada berita buruk tentang **'The Demon Hunter' **yg harus kehilangan nyawanya karena di bunuh '**Father Of Demon' **mereka yang di bunuh adalah para anggota yang masih dalam pelatihan yang tidak tau menahu menjadi korban keganasan '**Father Of Demon' **ada dan mereka pulang tanpa kepala tetapi tidak bagi Dave dan Howard tubuh mereka utuh,alasan '**Father Of Demon'** tidak mengambbil kepala mereka karena '**Father Of Demon' **mengambil kekuatan cenaang mereka agar '**Father Of Demon' **menjadi lebih kuat.

Di subuah ruangan bawah tanah sedang ada penguburan makam seorang anggota terhormat yaitu Dave dan anggota '**Father Of Demon' **sekarang tinggal 2 dan yang lainya masih belum bisa djadikan anggota karena mental mereka tidak akan kuat melawan hantu yang telah disegel oleh tetua mereka hanya '**Father Of Demon' **tetapi semua Iblis dan Hantu yang disegel telah di keluarkan '**Father Of Demon' **dari belenggunya.

Grimmjow POV

"Brengsek benar-benar Iblis sialan"umpatnya dalam hati karena sang ayah yang satu-satunya selalu menemaninya telah berniat akan membalas dendam kematian ayahnya kepada '**Father Of Demon' **yg belum di ketahui kekuatanya oleh hanya di warisi Shotgun kesayangan ayahnya untuk membunuh para Shotgun itu bukan Dhotgun biasa karena peluru Shotgun itu terbuat dai senjata Grimmjow sebelumnya dalah dua pistol Desert Eagle yang tentu telah di dominasi peluru perak.

Setelah itu Grimmjow menaruh sebucket bunga di makam ayahnya dan berkata."Ayah akan ku lakukan kewajiban dan janjiku untuk menjadi **'The Demon Hunter'** sejati'.

End of Grimmjow POV

Ulquiorra POV

Sama seperti Grimmjow Ulquiorra juga tidak iklhas akan kematian ayahnya seharusnya dia membantu ayahnya dalam misi itu tetapi dia tidak bisa karena ada ujian akhir sekolah di universitasnya jadi Dia dan Grimmjow vacuum halnya Grimmjow Ulquiorra telah di warisi buku cara menghadapi Iblis dan itu berisi tentang nama-nama hantu yang pernah ditangkap ayahnya dan ayah Grimmjow,buku itu berisi petunjuk dan mantar cara mengatasi Hantu atau Iblis halnya Grimmjow Ulquiorra memiliki senjatanya sendiri yaitu sebuah pisau dan pedang yang terbuat dari perak,lalu air suci,dan yang terakhir adalah sebuah pistol colt phyton yg di dominasi peluru memilih lasan itu mengapa karena Dia tidak akan banyak bertarung karena cukup Grimmjow yg menghabisinya jdi dia bisa di bilang penyusun strategi dan penyegel Iblis atau Hantu.

Ini masih prolog mengapa saya masih menulis prolognya karena saya ingin anda yang menentukan kalau fic ini pantas di publish atau saya mohon bila anda ingin cerita ini dilanjutkan tolong tinggalkan review.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari mimpi author yg bermimpi berburu hantu dengan sahabat saya mohon tinggalkan reviewnya,bila anda menginkinkan tambahan seperti genre atau yang lainya tinggal PM saya.


End file.
